


Lusting for my Boss

by Angel110



Series: My Dirty Little Sin [1]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is the personal assistant of Mr. Kim Youngwoon, better known as Kangin, the CEO of Asia's most famous Entertainment.<br/>Both, Siwon as well as Kangin are married and actually as straight as you can imagine.<br/>But what happens if they start to develop strange feelings and desires for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet!

No one's POV

Siwon sighed as he was on his way to work. Again, probably for the 5th night in a row, he hadn't been able to get much sleep. .   
He was having strange dreams, involving his boss in questionably situations with himself.   
Dreams and thoughts that he shouldn't be having about his boss. He couldn't define it nor interpret it. All Siwon knew was that those thoughts were forbidden and a sin.  
He, Choi Siwon, was sinning and technically cheating on his wife. Although, it was no wonder he had those thoughts, right? Since Yoona, his wife was acting strange lately and didn't let him touch her in any intimate way anymore. Women... Probably only a phase...

In those dreams his boss was touching him, touching him in a way that only women were allowed to. But he kind of liked it, well he didn't dislike it for sure as he always would wake up sweating and with a clearly visible hard on.  
But that was wrong! More than wrong and he had to find a way to somehow clear his mind.   
Difficult though if one was the personal assistant of the man that haunted one's dreams.  
Siwon took a deep breathe and shook his head to stop thinking about if only for a moment.  
He parked in front of the company building and got out of his car before walking inside and to his boss's office. 

The well-built man knocked on his boss's and was immediately called in by a firm voice.  
A soft shiver ran down his spine and he shook his head quickly before entering.  
"Mr. Kim, you wanted to see me?" Siwon bowed and walked over to his boss's desk who seemed to have found himself captured by something and gave a soft smile.  
"Siwon-ah, no one is here except you and me. Drop the formalities, we are friends, right?" He closed his laptop quickly, oddly a faint blush was covering his cheeks.  
"Sorry, Kangin-hyung. I thought we weren't alone." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as well as Siwon spoke those words.

"Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell? You are a little red around your nose." Kangin tilted his head slightly.  
"A-ani, I'm alright. It's just a little hot in here." Siwon smiled at him, fanning himself quickly before taking a seat across from the older.  
"I can open a window if you want." Kangin suggested but Siwon denied, saying it was okay.  
"So, I wanted to discuss some contracts with you. I know you have a sharp eye for it and have a history of saved my ass quite a few times already." The brunette laughed softly and opened his laptop once again before closing some tabs the. turning the laptop and presenting Siwon the contracts he had spoken of.  
Siwon nodded and hummed as he looked through the contracts, pointing to the critical pieces, which could have become problematic if it weren't for the man's sharp eye. 

Kangin kept his focus on Siwon rather than on the contracts, though still attempting to keep up with what the younger was saying.  
Siwon wasn't the only one having those lustful dreams; Kangin also couldn't help but somehow feel attracted to his personal assistant.  
The younger felt his skin heating up as he felt a sudden hand on his and looked up at Kangin, who was staring at him oddly.  
"H-hyung? Did I do something wrong?" He pursed his lips as Kangin seemed to snap out of his daydream and quickly shook his head.  
"N-no, I just wanted to thank you. Would you like to have lunch with me today?" he smiled in embarrassment and quickly pulled his hand back, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"Sure, why not?" Siwon smiled but couldn't help feeling as if he was just asked out for a date. Though he shook his head quickly at that thought and excused himself to get some fresh air.

As soon as Siwon left, Kangin turned his laptop again and opened the tab he had closed before.   
"Aish, Kangin! What are you doing here? You're stalking your personal assistant for god's sake! And now staring at pictures from a photoshoot he had done before starting here.." he scolded himself then bit his lip as he looked over at the half naked shot of his friend.   
He closed the laptop violently and stood up, letting out a frustrated groan and paced back and forth in his office.  
"Don't worry, Kangin. It's only because your dear wife is in a bad mood lately and is close to divorcing you and is not letting you touch her even the slightest bit. She will be okay again in a few days and then you will have mind blowing sex with her and forget all about those damn fantasies." he said as he tried to convince himself.

The brunette sighed and sat back at his desk, opening the laptop again then exiting out of the pictures of his employees and opening some sexy girl pictures instead.  
Siwon came back after a few minutes and knocked before entering. He had calmed down and had once again cleared his head.  
Kangin quickly closed the laptop again as Siwon entered and bit his lip. "Y-you're back already. Are you better now?"  
"Yes, don't worry. What are you doing there, Kangin-hyung?" Siwon grinned and grabbed his boss' laptop, opening it and laughing softly.   
"Yah, you're supposed to be working! What would Soohyun say if she knew? Or is it not working out between the two of you?" he teased the other.

Clearing his throat, Kangin snapped his laptop shut and blushed softly. "That's none of your business, Choi Siwon. And don't you dare tell Soohyun, you rascal." he said as he playfully hit Siwon's arm.

Siwon laughed warmly and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I won't. Just don't hit me again. Now, do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you can get back to work, Siwon. You have to switch some schedules of mine. I don't have time on Thursday and next Monday for meetings." he smiled and dismissed Siwon, the other leaving with a bow after having made up a time to eat lunch.

 

Kangin's POV

I sighed heavily when he left. "Gahh! This man! He must be the devil, tempting me for a sin. Now I'm also starting to think religious. Kangin, what the fuck is wrong with you??  
He is a man and you are too! He is a no no and you are married as well as he is! Aish! That's so frustrating!  
These dreams, these thoughts. What should I do?? I'm not even the slightest bit gay!  
I'm as straight as a pole, okay?!  
I need to work!" I thought to myself before I opened up some files and set my thoughts on some new contracts, including the suggestions that Siwon had made earlier. 

After a few hours I still couldn't get those images out of my head. It was frustrating! I groaned in frustration and gripped my hair.  
What should I do?? Could anyone tell me, please?  
I sighed and took out my phone, massaging my wife.

TO: Wifey<3  
Hey babe,  
I'm thinking about you. Maybe we could have dinner together tonight?  
I'll pick you up from work and take you to your favourite restaurant, how does that sound?  
XOXO Your Kangie-bear

After some minutes I got an answer and opened the new message.

TO: 'Kangie-bear'  
Hey 'babe',   
Why don't you ask one of your prostitutes to go out for dinner with you?!  
Yes, I checked your bank account and found out you spent a generous amount of money for a brothel!  
I will go to Yuri's for a few days or weeks and don't you dare come after me!  
'XOXO' Your 'Ex-Wifey'!

Ouch! She found out. Shit! But come on, it only had been for 3 months and only once a week.  
It's her fault as well if she barely let me touch her because she thought she became fat. I was only acting out as a man with needs!  
How could it become any worse?! Oh, of course it can become much worse!  
I just got an e-mail from a client say thing that he didn't want to collaborate with us. Aish, that could have been a huge deal!  
I groaned in frustration. But a knock on my door pulld me into composure before the devil himself walked in: Siwon. Gosh, I can't find a man attractive! I just can't! Something must be wrong with me!  
"Hey, Kangin. You don't look very good. Did something happen? Should we postpone the lunch?" he asked with his soft and deep voice which made shivers run down my spine.

"N-no, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. So kaja?" I got up and grabbed my phone, before I headed out of the building..  
Siwon shrugged and followed me outside to my car.  
The drive to the restaurant we would have our lunch went over without any incidents and in silence. But I could swear I had caught Siwon staring at me. No, that wasn't possible, couldn't be possible and wouldn't ever become possible.  
This is so frustrating! I let out a heavy sigh. To my luck Siwon noticed and asked me what was wrong but I dodged the question as we luckily arrived at the restaurant.

 

Siwon's POV

Something was clearly wrong with Kangin today, I could tell. He was behaving strangely and avoiding my questions and he also looked quite unwell... But I couldn't force him to tell me if he didn't want to.  
Maybe he would tell me later, after or during lunch. Aish,right lunch.. I had almost gone insane this morning alone in his office with him. How will I survive a whole lunch with him?  
At least there were other guests in that restaurant so nothing would happen, right? This is driving me crazy! He is a man, Siwon! A man! You are sinning with just thinking about him!

Lord, please forgive me. Somehow I have the feeling that this wont be ending well... I got out of the car together with Kangin and we entered the restaurant. I let him pick the table and we checked the menu before ordering, not many words being exchanged. 

Well, there wasn't much to say. We had lunch and an exceptionally pricey glass of red wine. Crap, only to accidentally touch each other's hands now and then with each time making me blush a little more than the last, which I would continuously try to hide.  
And to add on the the continuous touches: I just couldn't get my eyes off of him; So frustrating!  
"Excuse me for a moment." I stood up and walked to the restroom. Once there I went to one of the washing basins and splashed some cold water into my face. Seriously, was God testing me?  
Lord, what did I do to deserve this challenge? And as if it weren't enough already, Kangin entered as well. Great. Surprisingly he did the same as I, splashing water into his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, hyung?" I tried again and rested on hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me and really, he didn't look good at all and I know that that smile was fake.  
"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry about me so much, Siwon-ah." he smiled at me. I couldn't turn my gaze away from his eyes. Those warm choclate brown orbs, that were surely able to melt every woman's heart. Everything about his was so perfect... His nose, his eyes, his lips... His lips..  
I forgot about everything and suddenly my lips were pressed on his. Our eyes widened and we both stood frozen in place. Fuck! What was I doing?! I pulled away quickly and left the restroom while mutterng a quick 'sorry', leaving a confused and maybe now an even disgusted Kangin behind.  
What has gotteninto me?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I had not only kissed a guy, i had kissed MY BOSS! My boss! That must have been the lack of sleep. Yes, the lack of sleep, nothing else! But... his lips were amazing... softer than Yoo- Choi Siwon! Stop that! Aish, I need sto sleep this off! I left some money for the lunch and then texted Kangin.

TO: Kangin-hyung  
Hey hyung... sorry about 'you know what'. I don't know what came over me. The lack of sleep I guess.. I better go home and get some rest. Lunch was fun; See you tomorrow. Sorry again.  
-Siwon

I took a deep breath and left the restaurant, taking a cab back to the company building to get my car before driving home.

 

Kangin's POV

I stood there, frozen in place for what felt like hours bit what was probably only for a few minutes before the soft chime of my phone brought me back to reality.  
What just happened?! A dream or had Siwon really kissed me? Oh my god, a guy kissed me but not only just any guy, no my PERSONAL ASSISTANT! Gosh, what should I do now?!  
But his lips were just so... so- Kim Youngwoon! It was probably just the wine making him act out... Maybe he just couldn't hold his alcohol? I let out a heavy sigh and checked my phone for the message.  
Siwon Oh, I see. Phew, only the lack of sleep. Totally embarrassing though. How will I be able to look him in the eye tomorrow after that incident? Either way, he must feel worse than me as he was the one who had initiated it...  
But still... Siwon couldn't be gay, could he? As far as I knew he and his wife were happy and lusting only for one another. 

Anyways, I should just stop thinking about it. I splashed some more cold water into my face and looked at my reflection. If only I knew what was going on with me...  
I left the restaurant and drove back to the company office to continue my work.  
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to concentrate and went home earlier than usual where I then went to sleep to an empty bed and near empty house...  
Soohyun really had taken her things and left...  
Worse was that I found myself dreaming about Siwon and his amazing bo- Aish, again. Shaking it off, I went back to sleep but low and behold, I had dreamt only about him and woke up with a hard on! Seriously?! Even on a day like this?

I just wanted to go somewhere, where I could be alone, on my own and get myself to stop thinking such crap. But that kiss just replayed in my mind again...  
And again.. Maybe I should go to a doctor and ask him if I was having a mental issue?  
But I guess that it would just be a waste of time...  
I sighed for the thousandth time within these past two days and went to take a cold shower to stop this annoying erection. 

Then I got dressed, drove to a café to grab a coffee then drove to the company.  
I hoped Siwon wasn't there yet... What should I do if I were to run into him? Should I mention yesterday's little incident? Hell, no!  
What was I thinking?

 

Siwon's POV

Unfortunately, Yoona had noticed that something was bothering me... Or should I say 'fortunately'? I don't know..  
We slept together but it didn't really please me... and the whole time i made 'love' to her, the image of me and Kangin kissing was all that played in my mind, drowning out her pleasured cries...

Why me? Lord, why are you challenging me like this?!  
I couldn't talk with anyone about it and just hoped it would soon be over and forgotten...  
Now I was on my way to work and felt more then simply nervous the closer I came to the office. How was I supposed to face him?

When I got to my office, a sticky note was hanging at the screen of my computer screen:

9 am at CEO Mr. Kim's office, urgent

 

Urgent? At Kangin's office? Oh no, the day definitely didn't seem like it was coming on with a good start. Suddenly mind mind started reeling with questions... Did he want to talk to me about yesterday? Did he want to fire me? Slowly I grew more and more nervous with each thought before I checked the time, my eyes widening slightly. I hadn't noticed how fast time had flown as it was already 8:55.  
I took my bag, shoving my laptop into it then rushed over to Kangin's office, knocking hesitantly and biting my lip as I waited to be called inside.  
"Come in." I could hear his firm voice and as always, it made me shiver for some unknown reason.  
I opened the door and slowly stepped inside, Kangin was standing beside the window with his back facing me.  
I cleared my throat nervously. 

"You wanted to see me?"

 

 

One Hour Later

Kangin's POV

I had pushed Siwon down onto my desk, my lips pressed against his as my hands ghosted over that perfect body of his.  
Fuck! What was I doing here?! I only had wanted to discuss some work matters and now it turned out that I was becoming intimate with my PA!  
But I just could stop, his hands on my body felt like heaven, like a dream... Wait- What? He actually touched me back?!  
This just felt so right yet so wrong at the same time...  
I could feel his defined abs through the fabric of his suit and his soft lips started to move against mine as I feverently responded, moving my lips in sync with his. It was like a thousand small lightning bolts flashing from our connected lips, the kiss never breaking as if we were glued to each other.

"Kangin.." my name glided melodiously past his beautiful lips.. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and my chest felt as if they were about to burst.  
Was this really right, what I was doing here?  
He is not only an employee of mine but a guy as well. Think Kangin, think. What to do next? You can't continue this! You just can't!  
But I found myself unwilling to move away as his fingers were now tangled in my hair, his other hand rubbing my back while I subconsciously undid the upper buttons of his shirt.  
Though as a sudden knock on my door made our eyes widen, I jumped off Siwon and I turned to the door, both of us blushing brightly and clearing our throats embarrassedly. Siwon then stood up and straightened himself as I just now realized the situation we had been in as I see that I had tried to open his shirt!

Shit! Shit! Shit! 

"C-come in?" I tried to sound normal and confident, which I barely managed with few difficulties.  
A moment later my secretary came inside and I couldn't even say any soft of goodbye to Siwon as he had B-lined out of the office without a single word to either of us.   
I sighed and my secretary just gave me a confused look, not questioning anything before he gave me a schedule of some meetings that I had to attend to, as they had been given to him while Siwon was here.. With me.. Doing.. You know..  
Fuck! What the fuck?! I am not gay!

 

No One's POV

Siwon rushed to the restroom and disappeared inside one of the stalls, leaning against the door and locking it.   
He could feel the tent in his pants and buried his face into his hands in embarrassment.  
"What just happened?!" he whispered to himself and shook his head in disbelief as the scene of what had happened only minutes before in Kangin's office replayed in his mind.   
If the clear bulge in his pants wouldn't prove it he would have thought that it had just been another one of those kinky dreams. But he wasn't waking up and lying in his bed next to his wife.   
No, what had just happened was pure reality. What HAD happened? Kangin had just suddenly pressed him onto the desk and attacked his lips, feeling his body.   
At first, Kangin had froze, brain unable to comprehend what was happening as he merely lay in shock before his body had finally relaxed and seemed to respond on it's own as his hands had found their way onto the elder's back and into his hair.

It had felt so right yet so wrong at the same time and yet he couldn't get enough of it. Actually, the personal assistant wanted more... More of being pressed onto his boss's desk and caressed by said man.

Something was seriously wrong with the PA, but what?  
He sighed and took a deep breath before taking care of his little problem, which the incident before had caused.  
Siwon wanted to think of his wife but as he reached his climax into a piece of toilet paper Kangin's name left his lips causing him to widened his eyes before hitting his head at the wall of the cubicle.   
Somehow, he had the feeling that this entire situation wasn't going to end well...

 

One Week Later In The Restroom

Kangin's POV

I couldn't believe what I was doing right now but it felt good, yet so wrong..   
Last week I had pressed Siwon onto my desk, this week we had met in the restroom and I didn't know how but now both our suit jackets and shirts were scattered across the floor and we were exchanging hungry kisses, while our hands roamed over each other's bare torsos and damn! Siwon had a fucking hot body!  
But still.. he was a guy! I think slowly I should accept that I was gay or bi or whatever I was... I'm pretty sure that I'm only Siwonsexual though!  
His hands on my body, oh fuck! So good! His lips against mine? Even better!  
And well... I guess both of us were horny as my pants had tightened painfully and as Siwon hands were busy exploring me, it only could be his, you know.. poking my stomach.  
"Kangin.." he whispered between our heated kisses. Damn, like I had already mentioned that sounded so hot!

The past week had been pure torture for me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work properly and could only think about what I had done to my PA. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be on the same boat as me right now.   
Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I never was intimate with a guy before, what should I do?? What should I say? Should I stop?  
But it felt so good! Lord, please if you exist, give me a sign.  
Suddenly I felt Siwon's hand on my crotch. Oh god! I could faint now! His touch.. it felt even better than Soohyun's!  
Uh-oh! Both of us froze as we heard someone enter. Our eyes widened and I covered both our mouths with my hands to prevent any sounds from leaving either one of us.

As soon as I heard the door closing I got my shirt and suit jacket back on, waited for Siwon to do the same then pulled him out of the cubicle and the restroom and to my office.  
I heard him gasping softly and I bet he was bright red now. Fortunately, there were no other employees as we got to my office.  
Once there I pressed my lips back onto Siwon's, pushing him towards my desk and eventually pressed him down onto it as i had done the week before, a soft groan leaving his lips and dying in my throat as I had forced my tongue into his tasty cavern.  
My hands already were exploring his muscular body once again, while his had found its way back to my bulge. Moans left my lips and I gently bucked my hips to his palm. 

I tried to open his pants, as his hands found their way to mine and helped me to open them. Oh god! I was so nervous! This was the first time that I would pleasure a man! But, couldn't be much different from when I pleasure myself, right?  
Hesitantly, I slipped my hand inside the tight pants as his hands traveled down to my pants to open them as I brushed over his still clothed bulge and damn, he was huge!

A moan slipped past his lips and sent shivers down my spine as I rubbed his erection gently. Could somebody pinch me please? I must be dreaming!  
"S-siwon.." I moaned softly and gasped as I felt his hands sliding inside my boxers and wrapping around my erection.  
"Shh.. someone might hear us." he whispered and started to work on my erection, his hand doing wonders to me as he pressed his lips onto mine once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kangin's POV

A moan slipped past his lips and sent shivers down my spine as I rubbed his erection gently. Could somebody pinch me please? I must be dreaming!  
"S-siwon.." I moaned softly and gasped as I felt his hands sliding inside my boxers and wrapping around my erection.  
"Shh.. someone might hear us." he whispered and started to work on my erection, his hand doing wonders to me as he pressed his lips onto mine once again.

I responed hungrily to the kiss, rubbing his bulge gently and eliciting beautiful moans from him which died deep down my throat. Siwon had slipped his tongue past my lips and was doing an amazing dance with mine. This man was a gifted kisser and even better in pleasuring. How his big fingers went up and down my member, how his thumb gently teased my slit -actually for me teasing was a huge turn-off but Siwon somehow managed to do everything right and made me enjoy it-, his other hand being entangled with my hair and tugging at it gently.

For a moment I forgot that I actually was the dominant one in here and quickly overtook the dominance again. I started to suck at his tongue and one of my hands caressed his toned abs, while I overcame my shyness or nervousness or whatever it was, as I slipped my hand inside his boxers and took his huge and rock hard member into my hand. I immediately got harder than I already was and felt pre-cum leaking from the tip of it. Starting to stroke Siwon's slap-my-ass-and-call-me-betty-that's-huge manhood, I broke the kiss and moved my lips down to his neck. In the process moans escaped my employee and best friend's lips. They were deep and beautiful and I preffered them over my wife's, no meanwhile ex-wife's high moans. Also I seemed to prefer his touch over my ex-wife's as well.

Gosh, I was glad that my mind was now clouded by lust and that I would have to deal with inconviniences later, hopefully not too soon. I just hoped no one would enter within the next ten minutes. This would be a huge scandal and was not needed right now, I had enough problems to deal with.

"Kangin.. faster." It came from Siwon whose breath started to get uneven and I could feel his erection throbbing in my hand. He was longing for my touch and I loved the feeling. I did as I was told and stroked him faster and at the same time nibbed slightly at the skin of his neck, eliciting even more moans from the younger. Again, he moaned my name and it almost sent me over the edge already if I hadn't been able to hold the urge to come back in time. His hand moved faster on my also throbbing member as well and my breath hitched slightly. I started sucking at his collar bone and squeezed his erection gently.

After some more teasing and exploring -his hands felt so amazing on my body, I didn't want to miss the touch- I came first into his hand and he reached his peak soon after me. Collapsing onto him, I tried to catch my breath and closed my eyes as I slowly started to realise what I had actually done. Here, in my office, on my desk, with my employee. I tried to displace it by other thoughts, not wanting to ruin the moment. This was the first time in weeks or even months that I was fully pleased but at the same time longing for more. Now slowly my doubts and confused thoughts came back into my mind. Seriously now, what had I done?

I was listening to Siwon's exhausted but still calming heart beat a few seconds ago, but now it seemed rather panicked and I supposed to know the thoughts in his head, because they were the same or at least similar to mine. I decided to make the situation the least uncomfortable I could and slowly leaned back up and straightened myself. My lips pursed and my gaze lowered, while my head surely had the colour of a tomato I reached for the drawer of my desk and got out some tissues. I cleaned my hand and my now soft member as well before I put my clothes back into place. 

Then I slowly raised my gaze and looked at Siwon. His position hadn't changed the slightest bit, his head might be as red as mine and his eyes were wide open and staring into nothing. I assumed he tried to process what just happened. I softly cleared my throat and handed him some tissues.

"You should get cleaned up a little and leave. I don't need you today anymore, you can go home. I will message you later." My voice was small and almost strange to me. Siwon snapped out of his thoughts and embarrassedly cleared his throat as he took the tissues out of my hand and quickly cleaned himself and put his clothes back into place. His avoided eye-contact and bowed, mumbling something inaudible before eventually leaving my office.

I let out a breath which I didn't realise having hold in for so long. What had I just done? I wasn't gay! Only sexually frustrated maybe? My body was still like set on fire from his touch and I wanted more. Suddenly I wanted to taste him. I shut my eyes tightly and facepalmed myself. I wanted to taste him? No! No way, that I would swallow another man's.. you know, his- ugh, no way! I had to distract myself now! So I sat back behind my desk and opened my laptop -on which Siwon had been lying with his back, but luckily it wasn't broken- and opened some files to work.

 

Siwon's POV

Oh God, oh God, oh God! What did just happen? Lord, please forgive me for I have sinned. I quickly prayed and hoped for forgiveness. What had just gotten into me? I was now leaning against the wall of a bathroom stall, in which I had locked myself only a few minutes ago. Kangin- He- and me- and- What did just damn happen?! I groaned softly as I still could smell his scent, could feel his hands on my stomach and around my member. I had enjoyed every bit of it and how he suddenly had taken control, so hot and had turned me on even more. Aish, what am I babbling here? 

I needed to get my head clear now! Church, yes I should go to church and pray for forgiveness. Aish, that something like this would happen to me. And yet... I liked it.. much more than with my wife. It was exciting, the fear to get caught, the thought that it was actually a sin, that it was therefore forbidden. No, Siwon! Get your damn head clear again!

I shook my head and sighed before I left the bathroom and the company to go to my car. Kangin's last words... I don't need you today anymore, you can go home. Had he just been using me? Would he try to use me again? I will message you later. I took out my phone and checked it for any messages, none. Yah, Choi Siwon, why do you even care? It was one time and won't ever happen again, why are you caring if you have only been a toy or not? Seriously.

Once again I shook my head and got into my car to drive to church. Maybe this would help me clear my mind. When I arrived in front of the church I took out my phone and checked for a message of Kangin. And indeed, as I thought I had got a message from my boss. I stared for a moment on his ID and got nervous before eventually just ignoring the message and entering the church.

 

Kangin's POV

I sighed and after 15 minutes of only staring at the screen of my laptop I gave up and took out my phone. Undecided, I looked through my contacts and stopped at Siwon's. Should I write him a message and apologise to him? No, this would make everything just even more awkward. I selected the box to text him and for around 10 minutes I kept typing and deleting everything I had written again before I finally found the right words and even a matter to write him.

To: Siwon

Hey Siwon-ah,

do you have time at the weekend? Maybe we could have dinner at my place and then go for a little around the blocks? It's been a long time. I would be happy if you said yes.

Already looking forward to it,

Kangin

Now I felt a little better and shut down my laptop. It wouldn't make any sense anyway if I continued working while having so many thoughts ghosting through my head. But was it a good idea? Soohyun wouldn't be at home and they would be alone. In my huge house with three bedrooms and many other possibilties to get intimate again. Aish, Kangin! Why didn't you just choose a public place, huh? But why should something like this be repeated anyway? Siwon was probably as uncomfortable as I myself. 

After having cleaned up my desk and put my laptop into my bag I let out a deep sigh and left the office early. Then I went to my car, made some phone calls to arrange some appointments different anddrove home. Once home I groaned as I saw that my going-to-be ex-wife had packed her stuff and mine laid on the floor. This woman, why do women have to be so complicated? And why did she check my bank account, MY bank account? I shook my head and started to clean up. After around two hours I got myself a beer and sat in front of my TV. Turning it off and zapping through the channels I nipped at my beer and eventually got out my phone to check it for a message of Siwon. Only a few minutes ago I had got one. Quite late, Siwon-ah.

From: Siwon

Hey hyung,

I should have time, I think. Yoona should be on vacation in her own if I remember correct, so it won't be a problem. Depends on how much work you give me;)

Siwon

Silly, of course I wouldn't give him a pile of work when I want to spend the weekend with him. Okay, this just sounded very wrong! As friends, just as friends, okay? I should go to sleep early today. I'm sure Soohyun has something planned to make my life a living hell after having found out about me cheating on her. I hope those stupid movies aren't true. I saw enough of them and I really hope they won't become reality. My poor company, my house, my money. I won't give her anything. If I had know earlier about her being so complicated I surely hadn't married her.

I should marry Siwon instead. He would look amazing while doing the house chores and stuff, wouldn't he? Wait, Siwon again? Why does this man keeps coming up to my mind? And after the incident today. Aish, I should really get some sleep and better lock all the bedroom doors at the weekend. I stood up, put my beer into the kitchen and went to my bedroom to get some sleep, of course not with a nice, hot shower before.

 

At The Weekend

No one's POV

The past days have been nerve-wrecking for both of them. Last night they probably also both didn't get much sleep as Siwon covered the dark shadows under his eyes with makeup and Kangin tried to cool his eyes with an ice pack. But what was just so different this weekend? It's not like they didn't meet before, alone at Kangin's or Siwon's home. Maybe the incident from a few day ago had added to the uncertainty and doubts of both of them.

Now they were sitting on Kangin's couch, an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. "Would you like something to drink?" Kangin decided to break the silence.

Siwon looked at him and shook his head before looking back at the TV screen again. "No, thanks. So.. what did you plan for the weekend and where is Soohyun?"

"She is on vacation for a few days. How about we watch a movie and drink some beer and then go out for a bit?" Kangin suggested. Soohyun hadn't called him yet so he actually didn't know what she was doing. And he cared less and less with every passing day, he didn't feel attracted to this woman anymore in any way.

Siwon nodded. "Do you have any special movie in mind?" He asked without looking at him, the atmosphere around them was still awkward.

"Hm.. How about.. Iris? Or Death Bell? No Regret? I heard the last one is pretty sad and has some funny scenes as well." Kangin had spent the past days with looking for good movies for them to watch and had accidentally stumbled over a gay movie from 2006. The movie was about an orphan sliding into gay prostitution and falling into a love-hate relationship if he had understood correctly. It had surprised him to find a Korean gay movie since South Korea was still not very open-minded towards gays and even more it had surprised him that he absolutely wanted to watch this movie, not alone but with Siwon together.

"Iris the movie wasn't as good as the drama and I also already watched Death Bell. No Regret? Never heard of it, we could try this one." Siwon shrugged, still not turning his gaze off the screen.

Kangin smiled slightly and got up to get beer, some snacks and the movie. Then he put everything on the small table in front of them and started the movie. Siwon hadn't asked about the content of the movie yet and Kangin wouldn't tell him, the other should find out himself. The more seconds passed and the movie started and got closer to the first real moments of it exposing itself as a gay movie the more nervous kangin got. How would the younger react? Would he leave and call him a pervert? Kangin also became hotter and hotter with each passing second, not realising that a certain part of him got excited as well. He had read many reviews of the movie and the first gay moments should come up after around 15 maybe 20 minutes and they almost had passed.

During these first 20 minutes they had been accidentally touching each other. When Siwon grabbed for the beer and Kangin wanted to reach for his their fingers met or Siwon's hand had been resting on Kangin's knee, of course unconsciously. The two young males were blushing and clearing their throats like teenagers. Siwon's touch had added to the growing bulge in Kangin's pants but the latter still didn't realise.

"Kangin.. About.. About the incident in the restroom and then in your office.." Siwon turned his head to face his boss with a red face, Kangin doing the same after Siwon mentioned the incident.

"I-It's alri-" Kangin was cut off by soft moans leaving the TV and blushed even harder, none of them having enough courage to turn their head to the movie and see what was happening. The moans sent shivers down both their spines and Kangin cleared his throat awkwardly, wanting to say something as his lips were suddenly locked by Siwon's. For a moment no one moved an inch, Kangin was frozen, his eyes wide open, while Siwon's were closed and the younger was actually asking himself what the heck he was doing here right now.

 

Siwon's POV

Seriously now, what was wrong with me? Why was I kissing my boss again and why did the moans from the movie start to turn me on? What was wrong in your head, Choi Siwon? But.. It felt so good and right though.. His lips were so soft..

No! He is your boss, your friend and on top of this he is a guy! Just when I wanted to pull back I felt Kangin responding slowly, he was kissing me back! It felt so good that I couldn't do anything else but moving my lips against his. Then I felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer so that I was almost sitting on his lap. My body wasn't under my control anymore and my hand traveled over his leg and to his crotch, where it rested on his obvious bulge. Gosh, he was so hard.

Only my bare touch made him moan already so I squeezed his bulge gently while he kissed me harder. He moaned deeply against my lips and his hips bucked into my touch. My entire body was heating up as he licked over my lower lip and asked for entrance which I granted him immediately. His big hands were caressing my back and suddenly he pulled me even closer, so I was sitting on his lap now.

The guys in the movie seemed to have much fun, I could hear cheering and moans and it made my bulge grow bigger. I shifted a little and our crotches met, making us both moan. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth and it felt so good. I started to roll my hips against his, eliciting more of his beautiful moans. My arms were locked around his neck as he broke the kiss and moved his lips along my jaw and down to my neck. I moaned softly in response and one of my hands grasped his hair.

Who could have expected that making out with the same sex could be so exciting and actually satisfying despite the many doubts, which slowly got clouded by lust. The atmosphere around us was now not longer awkward but full of lust and passion. I was enjoying every bit and so he seemed to do as well. Kangin let out soft whimpers against my neck and I understood quickly. I moved my hands down to his pants and opened them, earning a relieved sigh and a reward from him as he started to suck my neck, while I pulled his pants down and did the same with mine. I was erected like fuck. This man was doing things to me I dreamed of.

"Kangin.." It slipped over my lips with a moan and I rolled my hips against his again. One of his hands was suddenly palming my huge bulge and made me gasp in surprise. Then he pushed me down onto his couch and let go of my neck for a moment, making me whimper softly at the loss of contact but he only wanted to take off my shirt and leaned back down, his hand still taking care of my manhood. But instead of kissing and sucking my neck he was now nibbling on my collar bone and moved further down to my chest. In one to another second his mouth engulfed my hardening nub and Kangin swirled his tongue around it.

I moaned a little louder, since we were alone in his house we hadn't to hold back anymore. He seemed to like the response of me as he started to suck on my hard nub. It was a sensation I never felt before since I was the dominant one in my marriage with Yoona of course. But I loved it. I might get addicted afterwards.

After Kangin gave my other nub the same treatment he went lower and showered my abs with kisses and eventually stopped at the my waist line which made me gasp softly and unconsciously buck my hips. Everywhere he kissed me it had left a tingling sensation which got more and more the closer he came to my crotch and now he was dangerously close, I could feel his chin brush my bulge. He wasn't going to- He was! Oh fuck, he was really going to give me a blow job? My question was answered as I felt my boxers being pulled down and I didn't dare to look down. Next I felt his hand around my base and something warm and wet at my tip. Once more I gasped and grasped his hair.

"K-Kangin, what are you- ah!" He didn't respond and I could feel his tongue licking over my tip and his lips now capturing it.

My moans grew louder and my erection bigger, by now it was throbbing and longing for more. Then Kangin started to stroke my base and suck at my tip. I had never received a blow job before and I must admit it felt amazingly good. I spread my legs wider and Kangin slowly took more of my length into his mouth. The wet heat around my manhood pushed me closer to my peak. His free hand fondled my balls and his other hand gently squeezed my base, making me moan throatily.

 

Kangin's POV

I could hardly believe what I was doing but I really was giving Siwon a blow job and the younger seemed to enjoy it entirely, judging his moans. I had never done this before and was sort of afraid to hurt him. It was both exciting and confusing at the same time. I was still asking myself what was happening to me, if I was sick or something but I guess I needed to admit that I was gay or at least bi or only Siwonsexual? The last sounded the best! The longer I thought about it and the more moans and signs of pleasure I received from Siwon, which made my manhood throb in anticipation the better I could get used to the thought of loving and worshipping a man. I mean, I had never felt this good before.

Now I started to bob my head, women were naturally good at this, men could be too, right? Siwon was so big and I couldn't capture much with my mouth so I had to use my hand to pleasure him as good as possible, stroking his shaft fast and hard. Siwon was quite a vocal but I liked it very much and it was beautiful to listen to. Then I tasted something salty but sweet as well, seemed to be pre-cum and Siwon tasted pretty good. A moan left my lips and sent vibrations through Siwon's throbbing member and I could feel he was close. I never had expected to taste a man's seeds, let alone start anything with a man but I didn't regret anything. However, I wanted wanted more than only tasting him. Some minutes ago I had taken a quick glance to the TV and one guy was taking the other from behind. Must be painful but pleasurable at the same time and I wanted to try it with Siwon.

I released his length and earned a whimper of him. Then I went up to capture his lips again, my hands caressing his abs, while he bucked his hips for friction.

"Siwon-ah.. Do you trust me?" I whispered against his lips and looked into his eyes. His breath was uneven and I could feel his chest rising and falling. He nodded slightly and mumbled an almost inaudible word of agreement. I couldn't believe what I was going to do next but I pushed his legs further apart and took my boxers off, throwing them aside. Then I positioned myself in between his legs and brushed his entrance which made him shiver and gasp softly.

"K-kangin.." I leaned back a little and looked into his eyes which were full of fear and lust. "Wh-what.. I.. B-be careful please and don't hurt me." He whispered eventually. He was showing me the soft and anxious side of his and somehow it made me feel special and posessive over him. The least I wanted was to hurt him. I captured his lips gently and caressed his cheek.

"I won't hurt you. Not on purpose." I whispered against his lips and he seemed to relax and believe my words. I hadn't read anything about male sex and wasn't entirely sure what to do but I hoped to do everything right. 

"Relax, Siwon. I really don't want to hurt you but the next step might hurt nevertheless." I kept caressing his cheek and kissed him deeply again. Hopefully it won't hurt very much. I don't want to hurt him, he's become precious to me and I needed too long to realise. I closed my eyes and gently started to insert my length into his entrance, only the tip but suddenly Siwon cried out in pain and clenched tightly. I moaned at the painful squeez and tried to pull out immediately but Siwon was clenching too tight around me.

"Shh, r-relax, Siwon-ah. I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt you but please try to relax now or I can't pull out." I pressed out through my clenched teeth. After some more gentle words from me and caressing of his cheeks and kissing his face and neck gently Siwon eventually started to calm down and I wanted to pull out as he grasped my wrist, lcoking his legs around my waist and looked at me with slightly teary eyes. 

"D-don't. Keep going, please. I trust you. Just give me plently of time to adjust." He whispered and pulled my down into a passionate kiss. I hummed into the kiss and slowly entered him more, moaning at his tightness and let him adjust every few seconds. He was whimpering in pain and held tight onto me yet he didn't want me to stop whenever I told him that it was alright and I cold pull out again. After what seemed like an eternity I had entered him fully and I'm sure he could feel my erection throbbing inside him.

I was panting softly as was he. So far it felt amazing but I also felt guilty for hurting Siwon so much. I was enjoying his lips kissing my neck as he mumbled words of approval, I should go on and move.

"Are you su- Hnng." I wanted to make sure but before even get to finishing my sentence he had bucked his hips harshly and sent pleasureable shivers down my spine. 

"A-alright, alright. Just be patient, you are so tight." I moaned and slowly started to move inside him and fuck, it felt amazing! The painful but at the same time pleasureable tightness around my throbbing manhood, just amazing. 

"Hmm, Kangin! F-faster!" Siwon moaned and bucked his hips once more. Of course I didn't need to be told twice and picked up my pace. Fuck, so good! Our moans were complementing each other perfectly and I kissed him harder this time, feeling him kissing back hungrily. His hands seemed to be all over my body and leave it on fire everywhere. Suddenly Siwon cried out. But it was a different cry, a cry of pleasure and again I only could say that I loved it. I seemed to have hit something inside him which made him moan even louder and crying out for more. I tried to thrust indside him in the same angle I did before and seemed to do it right.

 

No one's POV

The two of them were enjoying each other to the extent that they didn't notice the sound of the door opening and steps coming closer, then a gasp and the sound of a bag falling to the floor. It had been loud enough but Siwon and Kangin were too busy and absorbed in one another that they didn't hear Soohyun entering. maybe their moans and cries of pleasure were covering everything else.

Pure shock was seen on the young woman's face, a tint of disgust as she covered her mouth with her now trembling hand and she started to tear up. She wanted to come back to Kangin, talk with him, giving him another chance and probably finding him drinking on the couch but she didn't expect to see anthing of this. Silently tears rolled down her cheeks and she had to watch how her husband had sex with a man, a man she had expected it the least from. Also she had to watch how both men reached their peak and now were cuddled up into one another. She saw Siwon lifting his head, probably to make himself more comfortable and then she saw him his eyes widening as he noticed her presence.

"S-soohyun.." Siwon stammered and Kangin's head shot into her direction within an instant. His eyes were as big as plates but then something in his eyes changed. Soohyun expected a stupid excuse, him begging to forgive him. But what came next, she had expected the least.

"What do you want here any longer? Weren't you going to divorce? This is my house and I don't want to see you here anymore." Kangin's expression had changed and he actually raised his voice against her, something he had never done before.

"How could you.. how could you do this to me? How long? And with.. with Siwon? You, Siwon?" Soohyun's voice was shaking in anger and pain. She didn't expect an answer, didn't want to hear anything. She sniffed and grabbed her bag, then she left and got into her car. Before she drove off she texted Yoona and made up a meeting with her as soon as she was back from her vacation. Their husbands would get what they diserved and they would ruin them.

 

Siwon's POV

"K-kangin.." I could hardly process what just happened. I felt ashamed and guilty at the same time. Kangin was going to be divorced from his wife? As far as I knew everything had been fine in their relationship. Instead of answering Kangin kissed me gently again and stroked my hair.

"Don't mind her. This witch doesn't deserve to be by my side but you. Siwon.. I think.. I'm falling for you.. I have been dreaming about you for weeks.. I have been always thinking of you.. Our first kiss.. I actually liked it.. Siwon.. tell me.. you do feel the same, don't you? That's why you kissed me in the first place and why you let me do all this to you.." His words sounded so honest, he really meant them? And what am I supposed to reply now.. I took my time and stared at him while thinking, his expression suddenly changing. He was hurt, I hurt him because he thought I was going to reject him? 

"Kangin.. Don't make too fast conclusions.. I didn't say anything, yet. You are right, Kangin-ah. It is the same with me. I do feel the same." I smiled as I eventually accepted the fact of being bi. Or Kanginsexual?

"We should try it. If you want. And today was the best day in my life until now. It was perfect, you were perfect. I loved every bit of it." I whispered and kissed his lips gently. 

"Of course, I want to! But what about your wife?" He spoke against my lips. Oh right, Yoona.. I had to deal with her later. My love for her was fading anyway and I think I just found the right person in my life. But now it was only about Kangin and me.

"Don't worry about her. Our relationship isn't as great as you think. I will deal with her once she is back from vacation. Just kiss me now. And I would suggest a shower. We are sticky and it's getting cold." I grinned and he kissed me deeply before getting up and dragging me to his shower.


End file.
